


punching the walls (to your heart)

by WickedBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Earthbender Sakura, F/M, Shikasakuweek, does it still count for day one if I wrote it yesterday but only posted today?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBee/pseuds/WickedBee
Summary: Shikamaru has been a prisoner for two weeks. He has been considering let his body become shadow and roam among the Spirit World when rescue comes.





	punching the walls (to your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Day one: daylight so violent
> 
> Just a short story!

Shikamaru has to shadow his face against the light and it still takes him three seconds to really understand what he is seeing. Sakura stands in all her glory, dress ragged and dirty. Poison green (_jade green_) looks him over. Assessing _damage. _How did she…?

Oh.

_Oh_.

He has heard the rumors the Wandering Princess had taken another apprentice, but then, he expected her to be a healer. If so, how did she and Ino-no, it is a question for later. Now Shikamaru has more pressing matters to take care of.

"Sakura."

"Shikamaru. A piglet told me you weren't on the rendezvous point and asked for help. I wasn't surprised to hear you were here. Come on." She looks back again and extends her hand to him. There is no blood through the bandages. The Princess taught her well.

Shikamaru should be more suspicious of mysterious people rescuing him, but then, he hasn't been feed for a week in hopes of loosening his tongue. As if he could give the secrets he has been living all his life with or even the resistance. He takes her hand in his and Sakura smiles sweetly like she didn't pound her first through metal and invaded a Fire Nation fortress. As soon they are both in the tunnel, she closes the iron wall and if Shikamaru hasn't seen it in first hand, he would never had guessed anything happened to it. Bends metal- "You are an earthbender."

"Yes." A pause. "You are slow to catch up for a so famed genius."

"Shut up, stop giving me an headache."

"It's the food absence. Worry not, I'm going to be quick. Wouldn't like to upset your fragile constitution." He hasn't time to ponder her words before she is stomping the earth and they are going up fast. The move unsettles his body but he has no time to fall for strong arms circle his waist and steady him and they are bursting surface. "Easy there. We wouldn't like to have you to fall to death, would we?" Shikamaru is falling, but it is not to death.

Spirits, he should have just become a roaming shadow and forgotten about the physical world.


End file.
